Soifon Begging Yoruichi
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After being apart for so long, Yoruichi makes it her job to please her wife, SoiFon and make her beg for release.


AN: This is my second prompt for day 2 of Kinktober, begging. I really hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading this fic. I'll try to do two or three prompts for each day of Kinktober this year. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Kinktober 2018:** Day 2: Prompt: Begging.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** Explicit for graphic lesbian sex, and begging.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Bleach.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Yoruichi. SoiFon.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Yoruichi/SoiFon.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** AU. No set timeline.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** After being apart for so long, Yoruichi makes it her job to please her wife, SoiFon and make her beg for release.

xxxxxx

SoiFon moaned loudly as her wife, Yoruichi laid between her legs with her face buried in her pussy. She was using her right hand to rub at SoiFon's pussy and she was using her left hand to go back and forth on her wife's perfect breasts. **'I love the feel of Yoruichi's tongue and fingers on my dripping wet pussy.,'** SoiFon had thought to herself.

Yoruichi looked up from between SoiFon's legs and she caught her eyes and she smirked around her wife's pussy. **'I love how Soi Fon's pussy tastes and I can't get enough of her and her pussy.,'** Yoruichi had thought to herself. Yoruichi then focused on her using her lips and tongue on Soi Fon's labia and her lower lips. And she loved hearing SoiFon moan as she ate her out. She also loved to make her beg for her release. She pulled her head away from her wife's pussy and she smirked up at her.

"SoiFon, do you want to cum for me, baby? Because I love to make you cum, but I have to hear you say it first. I want to, I need to hear you beg for it. I need you to be me to make you cum, you know I will. You'll cum so hard, that you won't be able to move for hours.," Yoruichi said and SoiFon couldn't help but moan at the way her wife talked to her. She absolutely loved it. They both did.

SoiFon just loved begging Yoruichi to make her cum and Yoruichi loved SoiFon begging her to make her cum. She gripped the now soaking wet bed sheets beneath her and she moaned a little bit to herself. **'Fuck, I love Yoruichi. I love her so much.,'** Soi Fon had thought to herself.

When SoiFon didn't answer her right away, Yoruichi pinched her clit between two fingers from her right hand, which had caused her wife to cry out in both pleasure and pain at the exact same time. Yoruichi moved stopped her pinching, which had left SoiFon panting and breathing hard. **'I love having SoiFon at my mercy and I know that she loves it too.,'** Yoruichi had thought to herself.

"Please Yoruichi. Make me cum. I'm begging you. Please make me cum.," SoiFon had begged of her and Yoruichi couldn't help but do as her wife had begged of her and she slipped two fingers of hers up to the first knuckle in her wet pussy and SoiFon had cried out in pleasure as she was fingered and Yoruichi then took her aching clit between her lips and she sucked hard.

"Ohhhh, fuck, Yoruichi baby. Yes, yes, oh yes. Shit. I'm cumming. I'm cumminggg!," SoiFon had screamed loudly as she came hard into her wife's mouth and when Yoruichi had pulled both her fingers and her own mouth away from Soi Fon's pussy, SoiFon was shaking and gasping for air. Yoruichi crawled back up her body and she brought her into her arms. She combed her with her hands and she whispered sweetly into her ears as SoiFon came down from her orgasm induced high.

"You did good, baby. You were so good, SoiFon. I love you so much. I do love you.," Yoruichi told her as she kissed her sweetly sharing SoiFon's taste with her and they both moaned slightly into each other's mouths. Yoruichi then pulled their bed covers over the two of them and within just a few minutes, the two women had fallen asleep in one another's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this fic. I might post another fic with the begging prompt before the end of the night. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this fic. And I promise that I will try to write as many prompts as I can for Kintober 2018. I'll also try to write and post updates for other fics as well. If y'all have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. I'll try to post my fics daily. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
